


Light

by Clumsyame



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Love, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyame/pseuds/Clumsyame
Summary: She took a sip directly from the bottle feeling the burning sensation down her throat, and how the warmth was spreading around in her body. Was this her life now? Would she even be alive to reach her son, and avenge Nate? She slowly slid down against the her own cryo chambers, where she first woke up 6 months ago. Looking up to see Nate’s handsome face hit her harder than a punch from a deathclaw.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I felt in a Christmas mood, and decided to make this one shot of a fanfiction, please do enjoy :) I do not own any of the characters.  
> I hope you enjoy the story, remember to leave a review and tell me what you think.

Light

_It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.  
Aristotle_

Nora sat in front of the mirror reminiscing the past, she remembered her first Christmas in the capital wasteland. To be honest she had completely forgotten about it, the only reason why she remembered it was Christmas was since there were Christmas lights all of diamond city. Back then she ended up getting ridiculously drunk with Piper to try and forget her sorrows, and it did, for at least a few hours, before she ended up in the vault with a bottle of bourbon by herself. Preston had fetched her from Diamond City, before walking her back Sanctuary. The pain in her chest when she suddenly remembered how Sanctuary looked like before the drop, and the touch of her husband’s kisses were just too much for her to bear, and she ended up in the vault.  
_Nora stumbled down the stairs, towards the cryo chambers, wiping away her tears with her sleeve as she reached down to where Nate was._ _She took a sip directly from the bottle feeling the burning sensation down her throat, and how the warmth was spreading around in her body._ _Was this her life now?_ _Would she even be alive to reach her son, and avenge Nate?_ _She slowly slid down against the her own cryo chambers, where she first woke up 6 months ago._ _Looking up to see Nate’s handsome face hit her harder than a punch from a deathclaw._  
_“Nate, I don’t know if I can do this, I feel so alone” she said, whispering the last part, as she pulled her legs to her chest, and cried her heart out, her cries echoing into the empty room._  
The next year she had made so many acquaintances that she could barely keep up, but it distracted her mind away from the sorrow. She was slowly becoming Nora again, all thanks to him. The mystery man in sunglasses, bringing a smile to her face every now and then. She could not help but feel slightly guilty for feeling better, after all Nate was still lying unburied in the vault, was she really allowed to enjoy herself now, was it time?  
_“Death bunnies huh?” she spoke back to him with a smile, as she climbed the ladder up to the roof top. “Yeah, I mean we’re great. We’re fricking fantastic. Songs will be written about our sheer awesome-osity” He said and raised one arm out and the other was still holding the ladder._  
_“Awesome-osity?” Nora laughed and shook her head lightly “Did you come up with that word yourself? I didn’t know that you had that kind of capacity” she said jokingly as she reached the rooftop, looking down at diamond city._  
_“Ouch, that hurt” he said jokingly and held his chest as he stood beside her._  
_She then lightly elbowed him teasingly, Deacon smiled and raised two glasses and a bottle of bourbon._  
_“how...?” But before she could finish the sentence, Deacon had already cut her off._  
_“Magic, didn’t you know that I used to be a magician in Vegas” he said with a serious cool face, while he sat on the ground inviting her to sit down with him._  
_Nora stood silent for a few seconds, before reacting “Bullshit” she said without any hesitation._  
_“Ah, but I made you think about” he said with a chuckle, as he watched her take a seat next to him as he poured up._  
_“Merry Christmas Whisper” He said with a gentle smile and handed her a glass, and raising his own, as she took her glass._  
_“Merry Christmas Deacon”_

This was the first time that she honestly enjoyed herself and didn’t feel so lonely, it had been so long. But she knew that Deacon was a reserved man, and he was always cautious, never taking rash decision, not letting anyone to close. This he had already told her, when he told her about Barbara, she was the first in a long time that he trusted, and she knew it already long before that. Their chemistry was undeniable, but she could not help, but not feel completely ready to plunge in, and he might not be that interested.

Worries was what filled her head from time to time, with butterflies whenever he smiled at her. But for now, she just enjoyed the company, and that was more than enough for her.

The year after that, she had spent 6 months building the teleporter with the help of the railroad, and the rest of the year she had spent underground, in the most feared place in the commonwealth.  
_Nora looked at the teleporter nervously, crossing her arms and resting one hand under her chin, was she going to survive this, how was this a clever idea again? After all Tinker Tom had just blown up an apple, dear god she hated trying to be strong, her whole focus had been her son all this time. Her thoughts trailed away, until she felt a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring squeeze._  
_“He will get it right” he said with a confident face and voice, Nora relaxed her shoulders and let out a sigh “I know, or I end up as a smoothie”_  
_“A refreshing one” Deacon added jokingly, which made Nora smile._  
_Six months had passed, and Nora stood at the entrance of vault 111, she looked out in the horizon before stepping onto the platform. She took a deep breath before turning around, facing her son with a smile._  
_“Come on Shaun” she said calmly and offered a hand out to him with a smile._  
_“It’s time we gave peace to your father”_  
_“Yes, mother. I think it’s a great idea” Shaun said with a gentle smile as he took his mother hand, he was an elderly man, twice the age of his own mother. But his eyes never lied to her, and she knew that deep down he was an honest man. The fact that of what he had become was inevitable as he was taken away from them._  
_The whole ground was shaking as the platform moved down, and they walked silently towards the cryo chamber where Nate was._  
_“You look just like him…. When he didn’t shave” she added the last part quickly and smiled._  
_“It’s almost like looking at my younger self” Shaun stated, she could tell that he had a tough time looking at his own father and having a connection to him._  
_The two-synth opened the cryo chamber and carried Nate gently out of the chamber._  
_They had buried him right outside of Sanctuary, and returned to the institute, and after a few weeks had passed, Shaun had dropped the news of his health to Nora, and she did not take it lightly to start with. Nora had to get some air and decided to move above ground, where Shaun had secured a house for her in Diamond City._  
_Nora found herself walking around, in her own thoughts landing at The Third Rail, she walked calmly down the stairs, her hair was tied up, with a classic victory roll in the front. She was wearing a tight navy-blue skirt, and a white blouse, the meeting with the board was something she had seen coming, but the news of her son was what hit her hard. She could feel how all her emotions were slowly rushing over her, her heels clicked against the floor until she reached the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon. She sat there for god knows how long, for the moment she enjoyed the bourbon and Magnolia’s voice filling the room._  
_Suddenly a husky voice from behind had tried to get her attention for the last few minutes._  
_“Hey lady, didn’t you hear me?” a common man from the wasteland stated, he had a scar across his face, he was wearing a brown leather jacket, with matching leather pants._  
_“What is such a beauty like you, doing in a place like this?”_  
_“I’m sorry, how rude of me, I just seem to be unable to hear lame pickup lines” She said with a calm voice, as the man’s eyebrows meet each other, and his face started to turn red._  
_He was about to yell back at her, and give her a piece of his mind until at familiar voice came between them._  
_“I’m sorry, I’m late dear” Nora suddenly felt a peck on her cheek, knowing exactly who it was without turning around, she closed her eyes as the sensation of his soft lips tingled on her cheek. If she had turned around for just a second before, then their lips would have meet, and honestly, she would not have minded, she hadn’t seen him in six months._  
_“Can I help you with anything sir?” He asked the scared man, the man grunted and turned away from them._  
_“Elegant” was all Nora could say before turning around to face Deacon, his smile was across his face, and she hated to admit that she had missed his smile and sunglasses._  
_“Like a princess…. Oh, wait no that’s wrong a knight in shining armor” he stated with a gesturing victory out in the air._  
_He then turned towards her again, taking a seat next to her._  
_“Let me guess Valentine?” she asked calmly, she knew that everyone was keeping an eye of her, and when knew that when she returned depending on her state, that they would call on Deacon to support her. He was the only one that understood her, and could get through to her._  
_“Bingo” he said and pointed at her, as he took a sip of his bourbon._  
_“Well to be honest I was worried, especially when you walk around like you just stepped out of a pre-war magazine, I mean we talked about this. Even though it is quite tempting, I’m trying not to hit on you”_  
_“If you’re nice I might let you” she said with a calm face as she took a sip of her bourbon._  
_She took him of guard, which surprised her bit, Deacon was a man that never was caught of guard. He then in the best Deacon way changed subject elegantly as always, he leaned towards her, now catching her a bit off guard, as he got close to her ear, his breath tingling._  
_“We should probably find somewhere more private to talk” he whispered to her almost seductively as she watched the guy from earlier eyeing them, before pulling back._  
_“Sold” she said and finished her whole glass, before standing up. As she walked she suddenly felt Deacons arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Nora felt her heart jump, and beat faster as she felt his body warmth against hers. They passed the guy, as he eyed them all the way as they left upstairs, surprisingly for her, Deacon hadn’t let go. They walked towards Hotel Rexford, as they entered a room pretending to be a couple, Deacon’s first move was to hug her. Nora’s mind raced, and she was utterly confused this was a man that never normally showed affection in this way, but she hugged him back gladly. They stood like that for a minute, before Deacon coughed and pulled away._  
_“Sorry, it’s just been so long I just needed to be sure that you actually were here and not a ghost” Deacon said as he moved away from her and sat on a bed._  
_“You haven’t heard, it’s the institutes new thing, I’m actually not here” Nora said jokingly, before taking a seat beside him, taking of her shoes._  
_“I’m sorry I haven’t reported directly the last few months, but you received the packages, and can you handle them all?” Nora said calmly and clutch hands._  
_Deacon almost looked at her offended and turned to her with the most offended facial expression he was able to give behind the dark shades._  
_“You didn’t know? I’ve done this for so long. You know I actually used to be a toy maker”_  
_“Oh really?”_  
_“Yeah and well I was on the heavy side back then, and had a beard, you know the whole face swap thing I do every second to third year. But I was so fast, that I could deliver packages all over the world in 24 hours, beat that”_  
_Nora was in awe until she realized._  
_“Santa Claus, you….” She said before punching his arm._  
_Deacon broke out laughing, he just could not help himself._  
_“I’m sorry I’m sorry, it was just right there, how could I not take it.”_  
_Nora shook her head lightly and crossed her arms, Deacon smiled and convinced her to tell everything that had happened the last six months and she did, she opened to him, about finding her son, how he was now twice her age and dying. They spent the whole night catching up, and Nora cried her heart out to Deacon, unaware of what to do now, everything felt like it was falling apart around her. She felt helpless, and useless and it hurt Deacon to see her in this state, but he did nothing else but listened, which was what Nora needed the most. Someone to talk to, that would listen to her sorrow and her dilemma. She had placed her head against his shoulder, slowly falling asleep, tired from all the crying and drinking. Deacon leaned back on the bed and took Nora with him, gently not to wake her up. It was against his codex and normal behavior, but when it came to her it was all different._  
Deacon stood in the doorway, watching as Nora was spacing out by the mirror with her red lipstick in her hand. The other hand was supporting head under her chin, her hair was styled in curls, and her make-up was natural. There she was the one he would give his life to, and trusted more than anything. She had his back and the other way around, and he would not have it any other way, and yet he could not stop himself from falling in love with the pre-war relic. Everything about her was just breathtaking, from her laugh to her remarkable intelligence and body. How did he end up with her again?  
_Nora ran towards her apartment in Diamond City, she had to know if he was still alive, Shaun at ordered a kill against the railroad before his death, and after they got Desdemona all the killing had stopped, luckily Tinker Tom, Drummer Boy and Carrington were alive, but she needed to know if HE was alive. All Shaun knew was that Des was the leader, and that everything would end there. A lie she had to tell, she had to, to keep the rest of them alive._  
_She was suddenly grabbed, by a hand from an alley way, and she was about to throw the person down to the ground until she saw who it was._  
_“Nora, stop it’s me!” Deacon yelled and held onto her, Nora stopped this was the first time he had called her by her name, and not her alias Whisper._  
_“Deacon? Oh, thank god” she whispered before hugging him tightly._  
_“I’m sorry… I’m sorry about Des” she whispered, with a broken voice._  
_“It’s okay, you saved the rest of us” he stated bluntly “Now you’re in charge and…”_  
_Before he could finish the sentence, Nora had already placed her lips against his, Deacon was taken by surprise, but didn’t pull back, he responded._

“If you keep on sneaking up on me, then I might just go into labor” Nora said jokingly, as she put on her lipstick, before standing up and facing him.  
Deacon was pulled back into reality, and glanced at his partner, he placed a hand to his chest, stumbling back.  
"I'm sorry a force of habit" he said and smiled widely, she was stunning, he walked towards her placing a hand on her stomach, she was 20 weeks pregnant, and was slowly starting to show. He would never have believed that he was going to be able to experience this moment. Nora looked up at him with a smile, a smile that always melted his heart. He slowly pulled her a bit closer, slowly closing the gap between their faces. Nora stopped a few inches, before taking her hands up to remove his glasses, one of the things that only she could do. She looked in his eyes, and smiled gently “Merry Christmas Deacon”. Deacon smiled back “I love you Nora” he said gently before closing the gap between them, pulling her into a deep kiss, they stood like that like it was forever, until Nora pulled back. “You know we could just celebrate Christmas here the two of us” Deacon joked, before Nora lightly hit him.  
“As much as tempting as that sounds, I wouldn’t want to keep a mercenary, a journalist, a detective…. “Nora watched as Deacon made a face filled with disappointment.  
“They would kill us”  
“No just you, I’m pregnant” Nora said with a light heart, teasing him.  
Deacon got down on his knees and planted a light kiss on her stomach, and his facial expression was filled with love.  
“Thank you, Nora,” he said and hugged her.  
“No… Thank you” she whispered and placed a hand on his head, and handed him back his glasses.


End file.
